


Circles in the sand

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader found lots of sand on the floor of the bunker, wondering who the dirty pig is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles in the sand

You couldn't believe it. You had tidy up nearly the whole bunker, vacuum cleaned the carpets, swept the endless hallways of your home place. And now, three days later, every inch was covered with a thin layer of sand. You could feel it crunch under every step you made. And this made you really mad.  
“Guys”, you rumbled, while entering the library, where you found Dean and Sam sitting, doing the usual research.  
When they heard your voice and the slightly pissed nuance in it, they both looked up with a innocent expression on there faces.  
“Y/N! Did something happen?” Sam asked blamelessly.  
“Yeah. I don't know, what you have been hunting down the last four weeks. Possibly a mummy or a giant sand worm, but why is it so hard to clean up your boots, before entering the bunker, again?” You were standing at the head of the table your hands pressed forcefully into your sides. “I can grit the roads of whole New York with the sand I have found in here.”  
“Well”, Dean smirked focusing on the newspaper again. “We have been hunting at a Walmart, an old fabric hall and an old hospital. No sand, no dirt, not our fault.”  
“So, who do you think throws the sand around? Mr. Sandman?”  
He looked up again and you could see the amused expression on his face.  
“Maybe? Come on, Sunshine. Why ya care about some sand in here?”  
You put a strand of hair behind your ear staring at Dean, shortly before exploding.  
“Because it's dirty and sucks and I don't want to live in my private dune. And I am not your private maid!” You hissed squinting your eyes.  
The gross of sand was just the tip of the iceberg. Who was doing laundry, cleaning up, buying the groceries? You! It's wasn't about being fussy. You hadn't problems with a bit clutter but since you entered the Bunker and stayed with the boys, they became a bit lazy and macho.  
“Sunshine, calm down. Why don't you ask Cas? He fluttered in and out as well. Maybe he is your Mr. Sandman.”; Dean smiled broadly.  
“Taste the rainbow, brother”, Sam giggled, giving Dean a bro fist.  
“Aww, you are so...”; you started but got distracted by the flutter of wings and Castiel appeared right next to Dean.  
“You need my help? I heard your want to ask me something?” He asked totally serious, looking around as if he was expecting someone to be hurt.  
You blushed immediately, turning around head over heals.  
“Sometimes I hate you. I fucking hate you all”; you mumbled, loud enough for the three to hear, before heading to your room.  
“Y/N seemed to be very angry”, Cas determined. He moved around the table to an empty chair and sat down, his gaze wandering from one Winchester to the other.  
“Oh, nothing. She is just looking for her personal Mr. Sandman to give her a dream”, Dean smiled, exchanging glances with his brother.  
“I...I didn't get this. She isn't sleeping so why is she looking for a dream?” Confusion spread on the angel's face.  
“It's a song and...aww forget it. I just... well she is wondering, who is covering the whole bunker with sand. It's not Sam, not me and you and your heaven stuff. Well, I think there is no sand in heaven.”  
“Hmm... uhh no. I think...no. Just clouds and so”, Castiel murmured caught in the act. His eyes dropped and he started to tinker at the hem of his coat, blushing more and more.  
“Cas?” Sam's voice was raising. “Do you know something about Mr. Sandman?”  
Silence. Sighing. “Well, I suppose... I am Mr. Sandman.”

Tired, angry and short before crying you fall on your bed putting your feet up. Dean and Sam were your best friends but sometimes they weren't more like little snotty-nosed brats. Why was it so hard to admit causing the sand? But no. They were making fun, looking as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths and couldn't hold back teasing you with Castiel.  
Yeah, you liked the angel. You wouldn't say you got a crush on him. That's sound always like teeny bop puppy love. But you felt at ease in his presence, you trusted him and well you could imagine to deepen the friendship you had. At a slow pace without the drooling fan girl part. Sam and especially Dean didn't understand that having interests wasn't equal to nail one at first sight. With a sight you got up, sitting on the edge of your mattress. You felt how you slowly cool down and you realize that you might have reacted a bit to volcano like. Maybe they weren't the culprits, maybe there was a totally different explanation.  
You decided to take a shower and a very long nap and after that you would apologize for being a brat. But not for the “I fucking hate you.”

You took your time under the shower. The hot water was so comforting and helped to stop your raging mind. You loved the alone-time in your bathroom, where no one entered, bombarding you with questions. Being alone, being relaxed... these were very rare gifts and you couldn't remember when you had found time to cut off the world utterly. Sometimes you felt like you were burnt out, but you knew, this was the life you have chosen and you wanted so much.  
After washing your hair and the rest of your body you stepped out grabbing a towel from the sink and turned to the mirror. You rubbed yourself dry until your skin was burning slightly. Than you dress your self in a sports bra, your old Micky Mouse pullover, which was too big and too pink and a short sweatpants. With hair twisted to a high bun yo entered your bedroom. It needed a second to realize a person sitting on the bed, kneading his hands and avoiding your gaze. “Cas? What are you doing here?”; you asked moving slowly. Passing the big mirror at your cupboard you cursed yourself about wearing this ugly dress. You looked a bit like Hannah Montana on drugs.  
“Well. I don't want to interrupt. If I annoy you, I leave immediately.” He faced a point on the floor, tilting his head slightly to catch a glimpse of you.  
“You are not annoying me. So...” You sit down next to him, a little gap between. “What's the matter? You are looking as if something is bothering you?”  
He cleared his throat and looked up. “I think I am causing the dirt here. And I do apologize for my behavior.” He crunched his nose and watched you with big apologetic eyes. You looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow. “What the hell are you doing in heaven that you carry in the whole Sahara?” You scooted a little bit backwards so you could sit with legs crossed on the bed, eager for the explanation.  
He fidget around slightly and it was obvious objectionable to tell you the truth. “To be honest. I wasn't in heaven.” His voice was a low whisper and he started again to stare down the floor in front of him.  
“Oh”, was the only thing you could say and you heard the machinery in your head begin to clatter. Why did he lie? And where did he go, when he told you all he had to do some heaven's stuff? This was very surprising to you, because you came to know him as a deeply plain person.  
You needed another few seconds before you asked him, where he was going.  
“Not that you have to tell me. I mean, it's your thing what you do in your free time and you are accountable to none.” You raised your hands apologetically and give him an open smile. “So... I am okay with that. But please, can you leave the sand where it belongs.”  
Now, as you know what was the reason you put it behind. Cas knew what the problem was and you knew he would be careful the next time he do his “heaven stuff”.  
You get ready for lying down on your bed, expecting Cas to leave, but he didn't move. Instead he raised his head and brought his eyes to yours.  
“Do you want to see it?”; he asked and sounded nervous and precarious, as if he was unsure if it was right to reveal his secret.  
“Sure. But, you don't have to. You keep it private for so long, so you don't have to feel to be forced revealing it.”  
He nodded and smiled.  
“I appreciate your concern.” He clasped your hand and within seconds you felt your world spin around. It was the feeling of getting teleported. You had done it already a few times, but you would never get used to the feeling of being hurled around like a pair of socks in a washing machine.  
The teleportation ended as fast as it had started and you closed your eyes and breathed in sharply to get rid of the nauseous rumbling in your stomach.  
Even with eyes closed you realized being somewhere outside. Wind was touching your bare legs and tugged at your hair. The mild warmth of the evening sun floated over your face and the tantalizing sound of smooth waves rolling up the beach surrounded you. You opened your eyes slowly and the first thing you saw was Cas smiling in a thrill of anticipation.  


“Where are we?”, you asked while turning around. The sight was so astonishing that your first thought was being in heaven or at least in a kind of paradise.  
A broad and wild beach stretched for miles and ended up in dark brown mountain range.  
“Garrapata state park, California”, Cas said, while letting his gaze wander over the landscape.  
“This is... amazing”, you breathed, unable to get your mouth shut. This landscape was so pure and wild without any sign of civilization. You felt like being thrown back in time. The mild yellow tone of the sand melted into the steel blue and emerald green paint of the ocean. The more your gaze moved in the lands inner the sandy beach blend over into a landscape covered with heather, moss and other colorful wildflowers you couldn't name.  
When he moved forward you get aware of still holding his hand.  
“This is where you are going?” You ask, mostly rhetorical.  
He didn't answer but led you down to the sea.  
“This is calming me down”; he said after a while and you felt his thumb rubbing over the palm of your hand. It felt good and as if it was the most normal thing in life.  
“Sometimes I have the feeling the weight of the universe resting on my shoulders. I know it was my free decision to choose this way, so hard and full of deprivation.” He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, holding his face into the wind. Than he opened his lids again and his gaze got lost somewhere at the horizon.  
“I don't want to bother you or Dean or Sam. So I moved here. I walk down the shore for hours, feeling the primordial energy of the ocean. You know, this is the place, where it all had begun. The history of us all, started in the ocean with the creation of one tiny being.” He turned his head and his lips formed a bright and young smile and you never saw him so in peace with him self. No worries were painting his face with dark shadows, no tiredness laid in his eyes.  
“Did you know my brother Gabriel and I saw the first fish leaving the water. My brother said, I should not step on that fish, God had big plans for it.... It was a beach like that. But the weather wasn't so good like today”, he joked, starting to move along. When he saw some mussels, he let your hand go and kneeled down, picking up one of the biggest shells.  
“Beautiful, hm?” He showed you the shell in his hand, a white cockle with a small hole at the top.  
“I give it to you”; he said with a warm voice, p lacing the shell into your hand. His fingertips brushing over the skin of the inside of your wrist, causing you goosebumps.  
“Thank you”; you whispered, holding the precious gift carefully in your hand.  
In silence you moved on, walking along the beach. You relish the feeling of the warm, wet sand under your toes, the water, which swirled around your feet. The air was fresh and salty and with every step you made, you were realizing what Cas meant, when he had said this place was calming him down.  
“Cas?”  
“Yes, Y/N?”  
“Thank you for bringing me here”; you said, smiling at him shyly.  
“You really like it?”  
“Yes, I love it. This is the most wonderful thing that happened to me for a while.”  
On Cas' face spread a wide and honest eye-wrinkling smile.  
“So you aren't angry any more?”  
“No...Mr. Sandman.”


End file.
